This Flame Will Never Extinguish
by missmie
Summary: As time marches on their love still burns strong


Disclaimer: I don't own Hitorijime My Hero.

This is not anime or Manga specific

* * *

It was close to 8:30 when the sound of birds chirping and the familiar pleasurable ache that his hips felt had dragged Kousuke Ooshiba from his sleep. He turned his head slightly and smiled as a he saw the amazing image that greeted him. Careful as to not wake the other occupant in the bed, Kousuke quietly lifted his head from the bare chest where his head had been cuddled against and slowly maneuvered very carefully out of the embrace of his lover's arms. After making sure that he didn't wake fiancé he snuck out of the bed and crept to the bathroom while putting on a pair of boxers on his way. When he slipped through the door closing it but leaving it open a crack, he turned on the light and went over to the mirror on the wall placing his hands on cool counter top. He stared at his black hair where a small section of grey hair was now visible. Finding the brush, he tried to attempt to hide the grey hair so that Masahiro wouldn't see that Kousuke was starting to look like the old man he was, while Masahiro wasn't even 30 yet.

It wasn't an unfounded worry. There was the twelve-year age gap between him and Masahiro. So, yes while Kousuke knew Masahiro loved him and didn't care about the age difference or how Kousuke looked there was still some part of the teacher that worried that one day Masahiro would leave him for someone who wasn't twelve years older than him. Kousuke frowned at his failed attempts to hide the ever-growing grey hair. He was so engrossed on his thoughts and attempts to hide the grey hair that he didn't notice the door behind him open. However he was made aware of his surroundings when he was startled as he felt a pair of arms encircle around his waist bringing his back to be cuddled against a warm bare chest. Kousuke groaned when he felt his earlobe being softly nibbled. When a familiar pair of lips started trailing soft kisses from his ear to the corner of his mouth, he let out a pleasant sigh. Hearing a soft hum of appreciation and happiness, the lips traveled down to his pulse point at his neck and the lips parted allowing for a puff of warm breath to be felt before teeth nibbled at the sensitive spot. Kousuke let out a moan as the teeth bit down at the pulse point and started to suck.

"What are you doing?" asked Masahiro as his mouth went back to his partner's ear after he remarked the teacher's neck. Masahiro leaned forward and let out an exhale of air and whispered in a husky voice all of which started making Kousuke shiver in want. "Have I told you how much I love your new grey hairs."

"So, you've noticed them then?" asked Kousuke in defeat to which Masahiro replied with a hum his arms tightening their hold as he attempted to bring the older man closer to his chest.

"Why do you think I kept you up all last night." Teased Masahiro.

No longer was Masahiro the nervous high school boy. He was now a confident young man the head chef and newly inherited owner of the best fanciest restaurant in town and the best casual restaurant in town, while also owning his old part time job Shoufuku. "I think you look great like this Kousuke." Smirked Masahiro grabbing his fiance's chin and going straight in for a kiss. As always, their kisses started out sweet and affectionate. When both their tongues collided when they were going to lick the other's lips, sweet and affectionate immediately turned to need and passion. Masahiro finally broke the kiss after a few minutes of neither relenting in their battle of dominance and Kousuke's lips instinctively followed trying to chase after and reclaim Masahiro's mouth.

"Masa." Groaned Kousuke at the feeling of his boxers becoming uncomfortably too tight while his body ached for Masahiro's touch.

"Come back to bed Kousuke." Hummed Masahiro as he captured Kousuke's lips with his own.

Kousuke didn't object as while they were still locked in the kiss as Masahiro guided the darker haired man to the bed. The couple came up for air after breaking the kiss only when Kousuke's back met the bed when stumbled after his legs met the end of the bed. They didn't leave the bedroom until the next day.

* * *

Please leave a review and don't forget to Follow and Favorite the story.


End file.
